


Oblivious

by violenteer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - everything's okay, M/M, Online Dating, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenteer/pseuds/violenteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to get Bucky into online dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought :)

“Everyone has one, these days. They’re not… serious, really. But it’s fun to meet people through them.” Steve said.

He sounded a little eager, which made enough sense. Steve had been trying to do this for a couple weeks, now. It looked as though it would be easy at first, but Steve largely underestimated the skill with which Bucky would duck out of the ‘dating’ conversation, and how many excuses he could fabricate that ended up being… true. Somehow.

Steve thought Bucky was spending too much time with Clint.

Although Bucky didn’t look caught out, it was clear that he wanted to be somewhere else. Didn’t want to discuss this, again.

“I know enough people.” Bucky replied, his tone bored.

That might have been true.

“Yeah. But you keep talkin’ about how you wanna get together with someone, and I’m trying to help with that.”

Steve didn’t know why voicing his dating plan for Bucky was inspiring an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. It felt a little like jealousy.

Was certainly misplaced.

If anything, Steve and Bucky were around each other more often than they’d ever been, outside of the war. Back in Brooklyn, the two super soldiers were kept apart by work, or play, or, inevitably, Steve’s heavily recurring bouts of sickness. These days, Steve and Bucky lived together. They sometimes even slept in the same bed, if either of their nightmares were bad. Like old times, just for the comfort of it.

So really, Steve had no reason to be jealous. He ignored the feeling.

Bucky was shaking his head a little. He looked like he wanted to say something important, but when he spoke, it was to rebuff Steve’s idea, once more.

“I don’t think anyone on the internet wants to go steady with me, Steve.”

For emphasis, Bucky waved his metal fingers, his smile looking rueful.

Before Steve could protest that, Bucky continued, “'Sides, who says I didn’t meet someone, lately?”

Steve tilted his head. He hadn’t considered that. It would make some sense. There had to be a reason why Bucky’s offhand comments about wanting to paint the town red with someone had pretty much disappeared.

“Oh.” The blond said. “Did you?”

Bucky finally shut the book he was reading a few minutes ago, and stood to walk into their kitchen. Stark tower had no shortage of kitchens, but Bucky and Steve liked the one in their private apartment, most.

Pouring himself a glass of water, Bucky smiled lopsidedly and answered, “Not lately, no.”

Steve sighed.

“Buck, the profile isn’t hard to create. Swear. It’ll take… five minutes. Maybe less. Stark showed me.”

When Bucky didn’t answer that, Steve felt compelled to explain further.

“I have one, too, you know.”

Steve’s best friend’s eyes snapped up. Focused intently on him.

“Is that right?” Bucky asked.

Feeling a little self-conscious now, Steve said, “Yeah. I don’t use it much, but…”

Bucky jumped in.

“Alright. What site are you on? I’ll make a profile, Steve.”

Just like that, Steve’s chest felt concave, and his expression lit up with enthusiasm. This would be a good thing. Bucky was going to end up meeting a sweet guy or girl, and he was going to thank Steve when they were engaged, however much time that took.

“Great. Okay, I’m on… Tinder, I think, is the name.”

Bucky nodded and made a second glass of water for Steve. He looked determined. And somewhat hopeful, Steve thought. He had no idea why the sudden change in mood was so prevalent on Bucky’s part after he mentioned having a dating profile himself, but Steve was glad for it. In his head, he was glad.

His heart….

Didn’t matter.

Steve and Bucky spent a little over twenty minutes setting Bucky’s profile up, and then about ten minutes extra laughing at Steve’s own Tinder account.

All in all, it went well.

Several days later, Steve decided that he should probably try to actually navigate through the messages he’d gotten on the app. It was only fair that if Bucky would try to find someone, Steve should, too. As a sign of solidarity. Or something.

Steve was sprawled easily on the couch in his and Bucky’s living room. It was a comfortable burgundy-colored sectional. Steve’s favorite piece of furniture, by far.

As Rogers scrolled up and down the chats he’d started but left unfinished, he realized that most of these people hadn’t said a word to him in a few months, and vice versa.

Steve decided to go back into the swiping section of the application.

He ran through fifteen profiles, occasionally swiping right to initiate conversation. His eyelids were hung low, and he was starting to feel the easy embrace of sleep settling him for the night.

But then, Steve’s right thumb was hovering over a familiar face. Bucky. It was Bucky’s tinder.

Smiling, Steve swiped right instantly. He and Bucky hadn’t spoken about the dating profile thing in a while, and it was high time the Captain got an update.

A chat bubble appeared quickly. Bucky wasn’t home, so Steve guessed that he was in a quiet place. Possibly, a rooftop.

 **Bucky** : fancy meeting you here :-)

Steve smiled bright, still very tired.

 **Steve** : hey, Bucky!

 **Bucky** : hi, Steve

 **Steve** : how’s the search going? Did you meet anyone?

 **Bucky** : a few people. What are you doing, here? Thought you gave up on this

 **Steve** : I didn’t give up, I just haven’t clicked with anyone yet.

 **Bucky** : how bout now? Clicking with anyone, Rogers? ;-)

Steve tilted his head, still grinning. Bucky was naturally flirtatious, and he probably still had some of his swagger going from past chats. Present chats, even. Steve didn’t know.

 **Steve** : clicked with you a long time ago, Buck :-)

Bucky took a little while to reply, after that. Steve hoped he didn’t ruin whatever running gag Bucky had been going for.

 **Bucky** : hey Steve?

 **Steve** : yeah?

 **Bucky** : we should get breakfast tomorrow. Wanna?

 **Steve** : yeah! Sure :-)

 **Steve** : wanna meet for a run before?

 **Bucky** : sure

 **Bucky** : I’m gonna get some sleep. You do the same, ok?

Steve’s eyes were already closing. Faintly, he recognized that Bucky was short, but didn’t think to investigate it, further. If they had any problems between them, Steve thought, he would smooth them out in the morning.

Yeah.

 **Steve** : gonna come home soon?

By the time Bucky responded, Steve was already fast asleep.

 **Bucky** : always gonna come home to you

 **Bucky** : sleep tight, Rogers

 


End file.
